An Interesting Meeting
"We're finnaly done with that!" Sakura said in relief as she and her group from the independent guild Unchained Soul just finished destroying a dark guild as usual. "Ren-kun, how far are we from the Dokodemo door spot?" "We've still got while before get there." Ren replied as he pushed up his glasses. "Perhaps we should stay at an inn for the night. and go in the morning." "Fine." Ryuunosuke said with reluctance before they headed into the nearest town. It seems that we didn't make in time. Calmly, Mao Kang, the Arctic Dragon, stated what the news in town were saying. They were there to destroy a Dark Guild. Oh Man! I wanted to fight, that's a sham-EH? *Jakuzu, the pupil of Mao Kang, was walking near him with his eyes closed, so he didn't look at where he was going. He bumped into someone, and by the softness of her chest, it should have been a woman Shoot... *Jakuzu massaged his back after his fall to the ground. Mao was looking at him, with a slightly annoyed face. You'll never learn.... Please, accept the apologies of my clumsy pupil *With all the calm of this world, Mao talked first to the three strangers, a rare thing from him, since he was a pretty silent man. "Pervert!" Sakura exclaimed as she hid behind Ryuunosuke. "Watch where you're going next time herbivore." Ryuunosuke said coldly. What!? It's your fault that you were standing in my way! *With a slightly angry look on his face, he pointed his finger at the curvaceous women while lifting himself up. Mao just looked at the situation, Jakuzu sometimes was a bit childish. Herbivore? No that's not my name. *He looked at the other man after a bit, with the same exact look that he used before. "What kind of excuse is that!?!" Sakura exclaimed still hiding behind Ryuunosuke. "Tch, this is getting annoying." Ryuunosuke said commenting on the situation. "On the contrary, I think it's starting to get interesting." Ren said with a grin. Mao continued looking at the situation, while wrapping himself in his cape, hoping that this sharade ends soon I find interesting that those balloons on you chest just push peop-HMM! Don't be rude, you're embarassing yourself Snapping his fingers, Mao created a block of ice just on his mouth, preventing him to say words that could have made the situation worse. "Are you wanting to fight you bunch of herbivores?" Ryuunosuke said becoming pissed. "Those Dark Mages we defeated earlier were child's play and I've been looking for an actual challenge" A that words, Jakuzu stopped moving his arms in an usless try to destroy the ice that blocked his mouth. Mao stared ad him, with his serious look on his face We were here to challenge that guild. Calmly, Mao stated the reason behind their presence here. Jakuzu managed to break the ice, and then he seriously looked at the black-haired guy. You're pretty strong if you managed to utterly destroyed it by yourselves... it could be nice sparring with you.... Mao followed his pupil with his eyes, coldly looking at him while he was speaking to the guy with a smile on his face. "Come at me then." Ryuunosuke said with what was starting to be a grin. "I'll take the both of you on." "I'll join too." Eugene said appearing out of nowhere to everyone but Ryuunosuke's surprise. "I've been observing them for a while and I found that he uses a sword. Let's see what I can learn." "Fine." Ryuunosuke said with hmph as he got into a battle stance. "Sakura, Ren, stay out of this fight will you? It won't be fun if you place a handicap on them." Mao sighed, he knew that a useless fight would have begun because of Jakuzu's short temper. I don't like two on one, you'll face Jakuzu alone That's right! I'm more than enough to take on you! Mao placed his look onto the new arrival. Was he a member of that group? Was that a guild? Jakuzu, in the meantime, summoned, by creating energy seals towards him, his two swords: The longer one, a red claymore name Chrysamere, and the shorter one, named Cornwell. It's just you and me... But presentation first. I'm Jakuzu Kennomura, and you? "I'll be your opponent, I'm Eugene Woodland. Try to guess what my magic is during this fight." He then drew the black sword on his back ready to fight. "Special ability: Ghost Road" With that he waited for his opponent to make the first move. Let's see what you can do then, Eugene. Jakuzu waited for his opponent to make his move. It should have been something related with high speed since the name just pronounced. ''-I have to risk!-'' Jakuzu dashed forward, selecting a first, direct attack. He reached his opponent in a blink of an eye, and then he attemped a quick flurry of slashes with his shorter sword, aiming to confuse him. With ease Eugene was able to dodge each and every strike with the help of Ghost Road. "Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Tidal Wave!" Eugene then struck at Jazuku at close distance after finding an opening. "You're so slow you know?" Mao narrowed his eyes, looking at Eugene's movements. They weren't determinated by reflexes. Tch! Jakuzu quickly moved his longer sword forward, intercepting Eugene's blade at the last moment. Afterwards, he backflipped away, landing some meters away, with a concentrated look on his face You... no one ever dodged my attacks so perfectly... i'm surprised, but it won't matter! Jakuzu then quickly run, circling Eugene in the attempt to further confuse him. At the right moment then, he dashed forward, attempting a powerful slash with Chrysamere. "Fire Burst!" With a sudden movement of his hand, bursts of fire came out from the ground right before he was able to strike allowing Eugene to move out of the way. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" He blasted a cold blast once at Jakuzu's side. "Exploding barrage!" He exclaimed before striking with explosive (litterally) punches. Category:Roleplay Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:LegendDarkDragon96